Talk:James Ackerson
Halo: Ghosts of Onyx On page 58, when Kurt meets Ackerson for the first time he remarks; "Curiously he wore an Army uniform". What's up with him saying Army instead of Marine Corps? Is this hinting that the UNSC Navy and Marine Corps might not be the only branches of the UNSCDF? Or do I just have too much time on my hands? -- Manticore Talk | 13:16, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Ackerson is part of the UNSC Army. Anyone a linguist? Yeah...so I was reading that jibberish in the graphic novel earlier today (on page 122), where Ackerson (or who I'm assuming to be Ackerson) was said to have been a 'yoan gahn ur tzan sze' at one point. I wanna know what the heck 'yoan gahn ur tzan sze' means. It's probably not important...but made me curious, nonetheless. Leo 07:06, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Esemono has suggested that it's just some kind of future Internet slang. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:21, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Uprising The New update shows a panel from uprising where Ackerson is being tortured by Brutes. Just a heads up. -- Hunter-113 00:21, 11 August 2007 (UTC) **Man..now I actually feel sorry for him. And whats all this talk about...the key. I think he knows WAY TO MORE than he should now of. Grizzlei 00:23, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe he's bluffing, trying to throw them off track or something. -- Hunter-113 00:33, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Hopefully. Five bucks says that the Chief rescues him. And the age long Ackerson-Spartan II rivalry is gone..Grizzlei 00:43, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::::: Five bucks MC gives him a mercy killing. --Ajax 013 00:46, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fifty bucks MC kills him slowly and painfully. :::::::I don't think the Chief would do that, everyone is needed in the war effort. Grizzlei 00:48, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah right, cuz Ackerson is in such good condition right now he could probably take down an entire Covenant armada. Not. ::::::::Doubt he'll make an appearence, bungie have never put anyone from the books in the game, it has always been those from the game in the books Campaign Obsessive 10:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Isn't Ackerson Already dead? that brute crushed him. Did he give them The correct location? I doubt it. Poor Guy Life SUCKS for him right now. But, in the 2nd Uprising (I think) the Chief is captured and interrogated by the Covenant. Me thinks he'll run into Ackerson and it looks like Ackerson is in no shape to go anywhere right now. MC will probably kill him as a mercy. :All I have to say to him is "Sucks to be you, pal. Maybe you shouldn't have been such a douche and bad karma wouldn't have come your way." Good riddance to bad rubbish Anyone that is willing to kill one of the best Spartans just to prove a point and get some money deserves it. I agree. Ackerson's the reason Kurt is dead, along with Alpha and most of Beta and Gamma Companies. And that torture session Lepidus gave is too good for him. He's not dead Look it here, people, we don't know if he's dead nor do we know the exact date so please people, don't post stupid and non informal things on this Wiki. Jin Won 01:29, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Exactly, let's just wait until the second issue of the comic is released. -- UNSC Trooper Talk 07:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Branch of Service? Ackerson was in the UNSC Army, but then he joined ONI, or the Office of Naval Intelligence, how did he do this? I didn't think the Navy accepted Army personnel with interservice rivalry etc. ONI is like the supreme Intelligence service of the UNSC, so they probably also need some attaches from the Army and the Marine Corps to brief them on what happens on the ground too, not only what happens in space. --UNSC Trooper (talk)